The process of drilling a hole in the ground for the extraction of a natural resource requires a fluid for removing the cuttings from the wellbore, lubricating and cooling the drill bit, controlling formation pressures and maintaining hole stability.
Many formations present difficulties for drilling, as the formation materials which the drilling fluid contacts, can adversely affect the properties of the drilling fluid.
For example, a fluid that minimizes formation damage and reduces whole mud loss by limiting invasion into the formation and permits easy flow back has been developed, termed herein the mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids including mixed metal oxide (MMO), mixed metal hydroxide (MMH) and combinations of mixed metal oxide and hydroxide (MMOH). The mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids contain a mixed metal viscosifier, which is an inorganic particle based on magnesium/aluminum oxides and/or hydroxides. The mixed metal particles have a cationic character and react electrostatically with clay particles. Mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids include an aqueous-based mixture of at least one of the mixed metal moieties and an amount of bentonite. The rheology of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids limits fluid invasion into the formation due to high viscosity but the main formation protection comes from the formation of an external filter cake that is easy to remove. Simple displacement to water or brine should be sufficient for the well to flow back and remove the filter cake.
Unfortunately, however, the rheology of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids has broken down when coming into contact with coal fines generated from drilling into coal seams, especially young coal. When the drilling fluid comes in contact with coal fines generated by drilling through the seams, the fluid thins, moving toward the rheology of water and therefore loses many of its beneficial properties. Since coal seams are, in fact, often considered loss zone formations, and are weak and friable, the unsuitability of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids for drilling in coal containing formations is particularly problematic.
In addition to the well known sensitivity of mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluids to anionic compounds such as coal, these systems are also sensitive to the incorporation of reactive drilled clays in so far as such incorporated clays increase the viscosity of the fluid to uncontrollable levels and render the system unsuitable. As an example, the clay content of a drilling fluid is measured as an equivalent activity to the amount of bentonite that is added to the system and is tested quantitatively as the Methylene Blue Test (MBT). Increasing the MBT value of a mixed metal-viscosified drilling fluid from 10 pounds per barrel (ppb) bentonite equivalent (28.6 kg/m3) to 20 ppb bentonite equivalent (57.2 kg/m3) can render a fluid system unpumpable and unusable.